Spin you around
by rage-witch900
Summary: A small fic based on Puddle of Mudd's hit 'Spin you around'


This is a song fic about two friends who are torn apart as children but find each other again as adults. It is very sweet and sad.   
  
Lyrics by Puddle of Mudd- (Spin You Around) based loosely on the music video  
  
They were best friends. They had grown up together, and no one could tell them otherwise. They spent most of their time skating or in their secret club house or throwing rocks off a bridge.   
But all that changed when one was taken away.  
  
Come on over the mountain  
And I'll meet you on the otherside  
  
1990  
  
Danny and Jennie smiled at each other as they ran, "We have to hurry, they're right behind us!" she whispered to him as they ducked into an old alley way. "Over here!" he yelled to his friends.   
  
They all ducked around the side of an old building and waited for the police car to pass by. Mike peeked around the corner. "Gone." He took off with the others leaving Danny and Jenny to pick up the rear.   
  
Come on over the mountain   
And I'll meet you on the otherside, yeah  
  
Jennie leaned against the wall as she watched her friends skate. She smiled as she saw Jon fall to the ground. Her stomach was still sore from last night. If only Daddy didn't drink so much.   
  
Danny plopped down next to her and smiled slightly. His baseball hat sat backwards on his head, the way Jennie had placed it when he had first gotten it. "Are you ok now?" He asked concerned.   
  
"Yeah." She smiled, blushing slightly as he nudged her side. Mike came running up then and dragged Danny away.   
  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
  
Danny watched as everyone talked and skated, Jon trying out his new tricks before he grabbed Jennie. "Lets go."  
  
Jennie jogged to keep up with him, "Where are we going?" He glanced back at her, her pig tails flying in the breeze, "you'll see."  
  
Together they climbed an old ladder before reaching a room. It was dark with little light but Jennie loved it. They stood together in the middle both thinking that this place was theirs.   
  
"Over here." He called to her bringing her over to an old chest against the wall. He opened it and examined what they found. He pulled out an old tutu and gave to Jennie who gasped in delight.   
  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
  
Danny watched as Jennie twirled around the room like a ballerina. He was the only one who knew that she loved to dance. The other guys would laugh if they knew he was doing this, watching a girl dance. Even if it was Jennie.  
  
She felt the tutu flair out around her jeans, it was perfect. She lifted her arms above her head as she danced.   
  
"Thank you so much Danny." She laughed. He shrugged, "Thought you'd like it." "I do." The mood was spoiled when a voice boomed through the room.   
  
"Jennie, get over here now!" Jennie turned in fear as her dad grabbed her arm. "Dad, what's going on?" But he wouldn't answer, dragging her away.  
  
Danny stood rooted to the spot until he realized that he was taking her away. "No!" he yelled and followed them out.  
  
Turn your world upside down  
  
Jennie tried to plant her feet in the asphalt, "Where are we going? I can't leave Danny!" she cried. Her mother stepped out of the car, "Stop this noise now!" she ripped the tutu off and tossed it into the street.   
  
Jennie looked back in horror, "Stop!" She looked up in time to see Danny appear before she was shoved into the car.  
  
Danny couldn't believe what was happening. He started running as the car pulled away from the curb, "don't go." He whispered as he watched it pull away.  
  
I'd spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
  
2004  
  
Jennie looked out over the city that she had left behind 14 years ago. It hadn't changed much. She sighed and walked over to the table ready to order, she caught her reflection in a mirror on the wall before walking to the back.  
  
She had been back for more than a month. And already it felt like she was home, except for one thing. She couldn't find Danny. She had looked him up in the phone book but he was unlisted. His mother didn't even live in the same place anymore.   
  
I'd spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
  
Danny stared at the view from the hotel room, he was so tired. Over the last six months they had played over 200 concerts and in every town he looked for Jennie. But she was never there. The city hadn't felt the same since she left.  
  
Mike slapped him on the back, "You'll find her. Come on, let's get something to eat." Jon had already headed out the door so he had no choice but to follow.  
  
If you'll be my woman  
I will take you to another side  
  
Jennie looked at the clock, her shift was over. She sighed as she untied her apron and clocked out. Her long blonde hair swung down her back in a pony tail as she changed from her uniform.   
  
A few weeks ago she had passed a dance studio. She had stopped because it reminded her of Danny. He was the only one who knew of her dancing. She had signed up right away and been going twice a week ever since. The back door slammed behind her on the way out.  
  
If you'll be my lady  
I will take you for another ride  
  
Danny followed his friends and band mates into a small little diner, secluding themselves in a far corner booth. He looked around the place and saw his reflection in a mirror across the room. His hair was still long and stuffed under that backwards baseball cap.   
  
"You know what guys? I'm not hungry, I think I'm going to go for a walk." He stood up and headed out of the diner. He didn't know where he was going and was surprised when he found himself in front of a dance studio.  
  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
  
Jennie twirled around the room, her mind flashing back to the time she danced for Danny.   
  
Smiling to herself she stopped in front of the window and her eyes widened.   
  
If I saw you dancing   
I would spin you around, spin you around  
  
Danny looked through the window unable to believe what he saw. It was Jennie. They stood staring at each other before Jennie ran out the door.   
  
When she was outside, Jennie's smile was so big that Danny smiled too.   
  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
  
Together they walked to their secret room. And just like they were kids they stood in the middle of the room.   
  
"You're not listed." She said. Danny nodded, "I'm in a band. We travel a lot. It was easier." There was so much he wanted to say. "I looked for you in every city we played in."  
  
Jennie lifted her arms up, "You found me."  
  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
  
They spent the rest of the night catching up, filling in the missing 14 years. Danny looked embarrassed for a minute. They were sitting in the middle of the floor.   
  
Jennie watched as he took his hat off, running his fingers through his hair. "I have something for you."  
  
Danny walked to the small chest against the wall. Opening it he pulled something out. Jennie couldn't see what it was, but when he turned around she gasped.   
  
He handed it to her and watched as she held it in her hands. Danny stood above and held out his hand, "Spin with me."  
  
I can turn you around  
  
Jennie smiled as she saw Jon and Mike again. She listened as they told her about the band, and how Danny had been obsessed with finding her.   
  
"It's a good thing he found you too." Mike said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You were affecting the band." Jon added.  
  
I'd spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
  
Danny crossed his arms as she turned expectedly to him. He shrugged, "It's nothing." He muttered. Jon laughed, "Yeah right."  
  
Jennie stepped in front of him, "Please tell me." She smiled at seeing him so uncomfortable. "I'd rather we show you."  
  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
  
Jennie bit her lip as she watched the guys before her. Danny had an old guitar on his lap, this was what she had been missing, she realized. This feeling of being with Danny made her feel at home.  
  
Danny took a deep breath, looking at her he knew everything was going to be ok, everything felt right. His nerves were gone. He met her eyes, "I wrote you a song."  
  
Maybe, baby  
Upside down  
I'm gonna spin you around  
Maybe, lady  
Upside down  
I'm gonna spin you 


End file.
